This invention relates in general to friction braking systems and, more specifically, to a system of that type for use with conventional roller skates.
Riding devices such as roller skates, skateboards, scooters, etc. where the rider stands on a relatively small platform or platforms have a number of problems in stopping or slowing which are not present with larger vehicles such as automobiles or bicycles. Great difficulties have been encountered in attempting to design braking systems for such devices. The center of gravity of the user of roller skates or the like is well above the wheels, so that any sudden stopping of the wheels tends to pitch the rider forward out of control. Also, roller skates or the like are small in size, making the addition of brakes difficult and brake operation hard to accomplish.
Brakes for skateboards, such as are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,055,234 and 4,076,266, have been proposed. However, these brakes are difficult to operate, since a brake actuator must either be carried constantly in the rider's hand or must be operated by the foot, although the foot position for braking may not be ideal for balance while riding the skateboard in a turn.
A variety of braking schemes for roller skates have also been proposed. The conventional toe mounted snubber is not effective except at very low speeds. A braking system described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,140,955 uses a pair of pull cords extending from a brake mechanism to the rider's belt. This system, however, is mechanically inefficient and may result in undesired application of the brakes as the rider leans in turns, etc.
In another arrangement, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,179,592, a strap is connected from a brake lever to the back of the rider's leg, so that the brakes are automatically applied when the rider's legs are bent forwardly. This has the disadvantages that the brakes on both skates tend to be actuated together so that selective actuation is very difficult and the brakes may be unintentionally actuated when the rider bends into the wind or in a turn.
Thus, there is a continuing need for improvements in brakes for roller skates or the like in view of the number of problems with prior art systems.